JourneyTale: Path of Regret
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: This is a oneshot side story of JourneyTale. These Side stores are paths that could have happened in the original story as i like to use the 'Choices have effects and paths' theories in life. THIS IS IN NO SHAPE MEANT TO BE PERFECT! IT WAS COMPLETELY FOR FUN AND HAS NO EFFECT ON THE ORIGINAL SERIES!


JourneyTale; Path of Regret

A side story of another scenario…

When you are given a chance… and you are afraid of taking it… you could find yourself on a sea of regret when the worse event happens after that…

You find your self… hanging on a ledge asking… 'Why' telling your self… that it is your fault.. that if you had done something different…

you could have changed everything… and you very well could have… or it could have ended the same.

This is a small story… where Asriel feels the regret of one choice… the choice to hide away in the underground… Twenty years later… he finds himself…

unable to stand his choice.

/Break/

The sound of silence was everywhere as a young man, covered in white fur and large floppy ears stares down at a grave. The feeling in his chest stings like a thousand cuts, as tears fall from his green eyes. He is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

The gravestone held an engraved picture of a woman who looked eighteen at the least and was smiling. The words on the stone were 'Determined to give life… and Determined to save life… This was a friend to all… and will be missed by generations to come.' At the top of the Grave stone it read 'Frisk Kein Dreemurr.'

"Why… didn't I have the courage to go with you… you die… and I am still alive… with my own body… I really do wish I returned to being a flower… damn it…" He says as he clenches his fists tightly, drawing blood from his claws as a short skeleton walks up to him in a blue hoodie with white fur lining the hood, a pair of shorts and house shoes on him.

"Don't beat your self up kiddo… There is nothing you could have done..." The skeleton says as the taller goat-person turns and angrily stares at him.

"How can you say that?! IT IS MY FAULT SHE DIED! IF I DIDN'T GET SCARED AND RUN AWAY THAT DAY…. I would have been here to protect her… I ran off with the gift she gave me and I… broke my promise to you." The skeleton sighs.

"You only broke half of it… She never once regretted her decsion… she always said she was happy you were alive somewhere… she just didn't know where." He says as he looks up to the man. "Asriel.. you need to let this go… You've been here for four days… and I have not seen you eat since… please come with me and get some grub?" He asks as he worries for the man.

"Whats the point… I just… want to die now… it's all my fault." Asriel says as his body suddenly gives away as he collapses onto his knees. "I… hate everything I've done… I should have protected you Frisk…" His tears start to drip down his face in slightly larger amounts. "Sans… no one has told me… how did she die?" He asks as he stares at the grave, his eyes starting to glaze over and look exhausted.

"You… don't want to know..." He says as Asriel looks at him.

"Tell me…" He asks again. Sans sighs as he turns to the grave.

"Sorry Kiddo… She… was captured… and held for ransom… by the time we managed to find her and attempt to rescue her… the people who did it were gone… they had beat her… raped her… then killed her. It… was not a pretty scene." He says with hurt in his voice.

"damn it…. DAMN IT! WHY. Why does the world hate people like Frisk… that it causes them to die… in such a way… I… want to go home… Sans… take me back to the underground… I want to just… let it end now… Where it all began I want it to end… Where she fell in… where she found me and asked me to return… where she… where she found me… for the first time." He says as Sans looks at him with worry.

"Az…" He sighs as there is no arguing with Asriel. He knew this was his last request… the man before him was broken and hurt… and just wanted to stay in the last place he felt safe… where he felt happy… where he met the person who brought him happiness met him. He walks up to Asriel as he places his hand on his back. "Hang on… kiddo." He says as he causes them to vanish. Leaving the gave alone as a gentle wind blows by.

/Underground/

Sans brought them to the flower bed where the sun peers through the mountain, the flowers where still growing strong as he looks at them.

"This… is where she fell in… I hated her at first as a flower… she… then grew on me… as she befriended everyone… it… reminded me of who I used to be… and who I was…" Asriel says as Sans helps him back onto his feet. Asriel stumbles slowly as he walks towards the exit of the room. They walk out into another room with a small mound.

"This… is where I first met Frisk… god… I was such an ass… 'Friendliness pellets?' … I was such a horrid creature… I hurt Frisk for the first time here… and I regret it…" He says as he continues to walk past the mound Sans staying with him with worry in his eyes.

' _Kiddo… oh dust… I wish there was something I could do… Frisk… you made me promise… to watch over him… with your dying breath… damn it Frisk… Damn it… I don't know if I can… protect him from himself.'_ Sans thinks as he sticks with the tall goat, They walk all the way through the ruins, Asriel talking about how he watched her…. How he felt confused at first… and slowly understood… how he taunted her… how he said to her that it was a 'kill or be killed' world. Sans was angry… yet he made a promise, and Asriel… was a broken person.. he couldn't justify breaking a promise to harm someone who was already hurting on a level he knew very well.

They soon arrived to Toriel's old home… it was well kept as Asriel led him inside, the inside… was not as well kept. It was dusty… covered in cobwebs… he walks all the way to the children's room where he walks in and stares down at the bed.

"I… nearly killed Frisk right here… I pulled my self into this room… and I nearly went to kill her… however I couldn't do it." He says as he falls down onto his knees and then to his side.

"Kiddo!" Sans calls out as he rushes to Asriel's side as Asriel pushes himself up some.

"I… am sorry Frisk… I wish I was a better friend… you claimed me as your Best friend… when all I did was hurt you… then you came and visited me even though I hid from you… you talked to me… knowing I could hear you for twenty… years you did this… Now… what am I to do?! I JUST WANT YOU BACK NOW DAMN IT… I JUST WANT TO START OVER… I JUST WANT TO TRY AGAIN! … it's pointless though… I don't have the ability to save…. The ability to load… the ability to reset… I just… wish I did." He says as he lets his tears fall down his face. He screams out in tears and crying as Sans watches him with a sorrowful expression.

' _Az… I wish… I knew what I could do to help…. I wish… huh?'_ Sans turns as he felt something, he sees a slightly hard to see figure, that points back to where they came from.

" _Take him… to where it all began… once again… and let his wish be fulfilled… It… is the least I can do… for my brother..."_ The voice was neither male or female. Sans lifts Asriel up as he decides to follow what the voice says.

"Hang on Az… I know I am likely going crazy… yet I may as well see what happens if I listen to this voice." He says as he begins to drag Asriel out of the house and back to where they entered… back to where Frisk fell. Back to where the start was.

The trip was slow and hard on Sans as he felt his magic was growing weak.

' _Heh… I guess… I really am hurting pretty bad from loosing Frisk… but I can't give up… maybe… just maybe… this can be the key to starting over? Or perhaps its just false hope… either way… I have to try.'_ He thinks to himself as they slowly arrive, In the ruined pillars and floating above the flower bed was a small red glow, too small to be seen clearly at a distance. He drags Asriel closer as he gets a closer look at it.

" _It is what is left… of my own soul that I could manage from my own power. I have been here… and with Frisk for so long… I… felt the pain of her death as much as Asriel. I guess… sometimes it takes a death of someone who cared to show you what really needs to be done… I hope Asriel does better this time…"_ The voice says as a slight figure slowly fades away entirely, The glow came from a small heart that called upon one option

*RESET

Sans gives a chuckle as he shakes Asriel some.

"Hehe… hey kiddo… wake up… you got your wish..." He says weakly as Asriel's eyes slowly look up at the options. "This is what you wanted right? Another chance…. Damn… it hurts to breath now… Anyways… you should take this… and make it right if you so desire..." He says with a smirk as Asriel's eyes widen slightly as he looks to Sans, Sans unable to stand anymore rolls Asriel off him and falls to the ground. "Take it… Frisk's death… is really hitting me hard…. I guess I'm truly falling now… heh...heh… heh..." He chuckles as his breathing shallows, Asriel tries to give him a shake, unable to speak his voice dry and itchy.

' _Another… chance...'_ Asriel thinks as he looks to the option, he manages to stand slightly, looking at the option he sticks his hand forwards. _'I would… like that… Sans… I don't want to break my promise again...'_ He thinks as a small smile grows on him and his hand presses the button, a white light flashes as the world is reset.

/Reset/

Asriel finds himself standing alone in a room as he looks around. The room had one object on a table… it was a small locket that belonged to Chara.

"Come on Asriel… it's time to go!" A familiar voice calls out as he smiles.

"Coming Frisk!" He replies as he charges forth leaving the room he was in… with the locket as a phantom appears with a smile.

" _Take care… brother."_ It says as it fades away again.

/Break/

Yaaay… that was fun to write! This came to me as a small side story I wanted to post up all of a sudden so I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
